Tsubaki Iwanome
Tsubaki Iwanome (岩野目ツバキ Iwanome Tsubaki) is the manager of Materials Compiling Group No.3 and currently in charge of the Phantom Solitaire investigation's jurisdictional side. Appearance Iwanome has medium-length blond hair—dyed as such from the original black—and multiple facial piercings: at least one standard piercing in each earlobe; at least one helix piercing in his left ear; at least two conch piercings through his right ear; and one stud piercing above and one below his right eyebrow. He is seen using glasses at home but otherwise either goes without them or wears contact lenses when out and about town. For work, Iwanome typically wears colorful clothes rather than the standard suit-and-tie; these include a bright blue shirt with red trousers and sometimes camouflage trousers, leading some to say he looks more like a host than he does a police officer. However, just as he once wore the standard suit-and-tie attire, he dons a business suit once more when he is asked to take a leadership role in the reorganized special Phantom Solitaire investigation. Personality Iwanome often acts as flamboyantly as his clothes look: loud; attention-grabbing; and full of vim and vigor. Where Arase acts the aloof, intimidating-on-demand 'bad cop', Iwanome contrasts himself as affable, gregarious, and 'non-threatening' by comparison; when gathering information at Youtoukorou bar, he occasionally further acts as a playful drunk who laughs loudly, complains loudly, and is loudly intoxicated even when surreptitiously sober. This affable congeniality and energy is felt more naturally in the Comps-3 workplace, where Iwanome is liable to greet colleagues with a smile and conduct meetings with confident direction. To more charitable police 'outsiders', Iwanome is eccentric but spirited; to many hostile members of the Tokyo Metropolitan police force, Iwanome at worst is a cocky upstart failure; to a barfly at Youtoukorou, Iwanome might be a rowdy, devil-may-care extrovert. To the members of Comps-3, Iwanome is a capable, hardworking leader yet to be corrupted as so many others in the police force have been. His flashy clothes, jaunty cheer, and breeziness mask competency, ambition, and dedicated diligence to the job—but underneath it all is an intense, impassioned drive to carry out Hosorogi's will in his stead. For the sake of his and Hosorogi's goals, Iwanome must navigate and work within the same corrupt police system which rejected Hosorogi in the first place—and thus does his claim that meshing his gears with others is "what does best" take on more weight beyond a mere reflection of congeniality. He responds to Takasu's leadership appointment by readily donning a a business suit and conforming as much as is necessary even when other 'gears' oppose him—though he does cast what aspersions he can 'get away' with. His behavior as a 'congenial drunk' can also be seen in this light; he easily matches the moods of others and skillfully fits in despite his flamboyant appearance usually making him stand out. Iwanome's success at meshing with others and his success as a leader, however, require him to be even-tempered; he cannot carry out Hosorogi's will if others' provocation or hostility causes him to lose his composure just as he cannot lead an investigative team if he easily 'loses his head'. For the most part he succeeds at this too, keeping any and all strong emotions and frustrations linked to Hosorogi's death, the arduous investigation into the symbol, and the corrupt police well-restrained and well-hidden from even his fellow Comps-3 comrades. When a hostile member of the Solitaire investigation team slams him against a wall, he endures the vitriol in lieu of retaliating; when Takasu provokes him, his barbed response is carefully barbed. His surging to his feet and seizing the Corpse God's lapel during the fortunetelling session is thus shocking even to Arase—aware of this side of him—and hints at uglier emotions within. Chronology To be added. Trivia * Iwanome has been subject to many arranged marriage proposals, much to his apparent chagrin.Dead Mount Death Play (Manga): Volume 2, Chapter 23. * Marlboro is his favorite cigarette brand.Dead Mount Death Play (Manga): Volume 2, Chapter 24. * Iwanome is responsible for many if not all of Shinjuku's troublemaker's monikers, something over which he becomes self-conscious and defensive when the monikers are deemed 'weird'.Dead Mount Death Play (Manga): Volume 1, Chapter 6. He reacts with similar discomfiture when Arase later parrots a phrase Iwanome coined, though the reason for his discomfiture may not be the same. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Shinjuku Police Category:Humans